Electro-chemical analysis is one technique available for the analysis of both charged and neutral molecules. Such analysis is generally very fast, requires small volumes of samples and reagents, and costs much less than other analysis techniques. Electro-chemical analysis can be used for a wide range of applications, including testing of bodily fluids, such as glucose testing of blood samples. Electro-chemical detectors do not require an optical carrier, and as a result they are much less costly than absorption and fluorescence detectors. Electro-chemical analysis systems can test samples which are collected via capillary action within a sensor.
Generally, most capillary-filled sensors are produced by a methodology wherein active chemical areas are captured within a molded capture area. This assembly process requires precision molding, and may require very precise printing of reagents and other chemicals in very small areas. Further, the use of a formed molded or laminated structure to define and produce a capillary channel results in a sample being substantially enclosed by formed walls. Irregularities in walls may frictionally hinder sample flow and variations of the walls in different sensors may result in sample fill variations. The resulting sample fill variations affect the test results and decrease the overall accuracy of the analysis. Further, the possibility of trapping air bubbles may be increased with existing sensors and sensor construction methods. There is a need for electro-chemical sensors and sensor construction methods which reduce or eliminate these problems to increase the efficiency and accuracy of electro-chemical sample analysis.